1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receptacle supporting system and more particularly pertains to such a system which can be easily fitted onto an existing receptacle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a receptacles is known in the prior art. More specifically, receptacles are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,361 to McCellan discloses a bag holder support system. U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,911 to Goulter discloses a trash container attachments for supporting plastic bags. U.S. Design Pat. No. 280,871 to Provan discloses a plastic bag holding rack. U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,056 to McColg discloses a apparatus facilitating the use of a plastic grocery bag as a trash container. U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,713 to Greathouse discloses a trash can conversion kit. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,835 to Watts discloses a trash container apparatus.
In this respect, the supporting system of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of easily supporting a minor receptacle within a major receptacle.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for receptacle supporting systems. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.